Primeras Palabras
by Kikico Coffey
Summary: [Viñeta] Muchas cosas pueden cambiar con tan sólo una mirada, y eso Seki lo descubrió de golpe, como muchas cosas suelen suceder en esta vida. "—Dios, Seki… Siempre sorprendiéndome con tus cosas. ¡Mira lo que acabas de confesarme!". "Ahora que lo pensaba, aquellas eran las primeras palabras que Seki le había dirigido utilizando directamente su voz". SekixYokoi


_**S**iempre noté que Seki tenía cierta personalidad infantil —a pesar de no haberme leído todos los capítulos del manga ni visto todos los capítulos del anime, pero era algo observable (?)—, por lo que me basé en eso para crear este fic. No sé... realmente me gustó como se veía junto a Yokoi, así que decidí crear algo de ellos._

**Disclaimer: **_Tonari no Seki-kun y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Takuma Morishige. La imagen tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo autor._

* * *

**Primeras palabras**

—**Capítulo único—**

**E**ran pasadas las tres de la tarde, por lo que las clases de matemáticas —y las últimas del horario escolar— habían comenzado hace un rato atrás. Como la materia que el profesor estaba explicando no había sido pasada anteriormente, todos los alumnos estaban prestando la mayor atención para no perderse ningún detalle que podría jugarles en contra en los exámenes finales. Bueno, _casi_ todos los estudiantes estaban prestando atención: como siempre, Seki era la única excepción.

Lo más seguro era que los exámenes no le interesaran en lo más mínimo, ya que, desde que habían comenzado las clases hace meses atrás, se entretenía en cualquier cosa menos en lo que hablaba el profesor: construía castillos de cartas, hacía maquetas extravagantes o se divertía con robots o muñecos de acción, entre otras actividades que podrían considerarse fuera de lo común. Esta vez, ocupando su increíble capacidad de distraerse sin que el pedagogo lo advirtiera, había decidido confeccionar un peluche de conejo de gran tamaño. Estaba feliz de la vida hilvanando y cosiendo su animal de felpa, procurando no hacer mayor ruido para no ser amonestado por el maestro. Sin embargo, a pesar de que los únicos sonidos que emitía eran ligeros silbidos provenientes de sus labios con cada puntada que realizaba satisfactoriamente, el constante movimiento efusivo de sus brazos distraía a la pobre muchacha que se había sentado a su lado durante todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que comenzaron las clases. Yokoi, quien hacía todo lo posible para intentar enfocarse por completo en las ecuaciones y fórmulas anotadas en la pizarra, veía su intención truncada al desviar su mirada, sin poder evitarlo, hacia lo que su compañero de banco estaba haciendo.

Aún así, sonrió con cierta ternura. Llevaban un poco menos de un año de conocerse y un poco menos de un año siendo compañeros de puesto, por lo que a estas alturas ya no le sorprendía que Seki llevara todos los días cosas nuevas para entretenerse en clases como ocurría cuando apenas se habían conocido, incluso podía decir que ya estaba acostumbrada a la sorprendente imaginación del muchacho. Y, como durante todos estos meses había hecho exactamente lo mismo, podía confesar que, en cierto modo, se interesaba de las creaciones que realizaba con afán su compañero: como siempre salía con algo extraordinario, no podía evitar querer averiguar de qué se trataba.

No obstante, esta vez deseaba aprender bien la materia que el profesor estaba explicando, para no tener ningún problema en el futuro con el tema de los exámenes y las calificaciones. Sabía que no sacaría nada repitiéndole a Toshinari que, por alguna vez en su vida escolar, tomara atención a la clase; por lo que, y como siempre, en vez de acusarlo con el profesor como lo hacía en el pasado, sólo le pidió con la mirada que por favor la dejara concentrarse, que necesitaba una buena calificación en matemáticas y que sólo requería que dejase de moverse tanto. Yokoi aún no sabía de dónde provenía aquella capacidad que tenían ambos de comunicarse con las miradas, ya que, a pesar de que Seki nunca le había hablado utilizando directamente su voz —casi siempre era a través de gestos, lo que podría considerarse como otra de sus rarezas—, ella era capaz de entenderle con sólo mirarle a los ojos y analizar sus expresiones. Y lo mismo ocurría en viceversa: el muchacho también era capaz de concebir las miradas de reproche que constantemente Rumi le dirigía cuando no la dejaba concentrarse o copiar del pizarrón.

Sin embargo, Seki parecía querer involucrar a Yokoi en su tarea de confeccionar el peluche. Por algo había hecho caso omiso a su mirada crítica, y la observaba con alegría y expectación mientras le señalaba el conejo casi terminado que había dejado a un lado.

«¿Quieres que opine acerca del peluche?» consultó la joven, sin quitar su vista de la cara del joven. Éste, por su parte, había asentido sin borrar la expresión jovialmente infantil que ocupaba su rostro. Yokoi desvió sus grandes ojos cafés hacia el peluche y, enseguida, su semblante manifestaba una mezcla de maravilla, emoción y ternura: «¡Seki, es adorable!».

El joven hinchó su pecho en signo de orgullo al oír el comentario de la chica. Desde hace unos meses atrás, Rumi mostraba cada vez más admiración hacia sus creaciones y no dudaba en demostrárselo, ya que siempre —aunque intentara no hacerlo— estaba atenta a lo que él hacía. Este cambio le había gustado mucho al muchacho, ya que, cuando recién partieron sentándose juntos, ella mostraba cierto interés, pero la mayoría de las veces terminaba amonestándolo y pidiéndole que prestara atención en vez de perder el tiempo en tonterías. Ahora, todo sucedía al revés: era como si Yokoi estuviera ansiosa de no perder de vista sus ocupaciones, y ya no le pedía que las abandonase, si no que, simplemente, lo dejaba jugar en paz mientras ella copiaba de la pizarra y lo observaba continuamente por el rabillo del ojo.

Cuando el joven terminó de rellenar y coser el animal de felpa, el profesor se encontraba dándole la espalda debido a que estaba copiando nuevas fórmulas en el pizarrón. Seki aprovechó aquella oportunidad para tomar el conejo entre sus brazos y alzarlo, con aires de victoria. No obstante, apenas giró un poco el rostro hacia el lado para averiguar qué expresión tendría su compañera al ver su obra terminada, se quedó anonadado: Yokoi tenía la vista fija en el peluche, pero había algo diferente en su expresión. Lo observaba con extrema devoción, con un brillo especial en sus ojos castaños, un ligero rubor en sus tersas mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa de ternura adornándole los labios. Enseguida, apenas la muchacha notó que Toshinari tenía sus ojos puestos en ella, levantó un poco su rostro y le sonrió con extrema afección. Quizás esa fue su manera de mostrarle que su obra definitivamente le había encantado —ya que un conejo de peluche es adorable desde donde se le mire—, pero a Seki ese pequeño gesto le sorprendió bastante desde otra perspectiva. Por primera vez desde que se había sentado junto a Yokoi, había encontrado que en su expresión de admiración había algo lindo… no, la había encontrado a _ella _linda al verla sonreír de esa manera.

Dejó el conejo sobre el banco y le dio la espalda a la muchacha, ante la sorpresa de ésta. Sin embargo, lo hizo por una simple razón: no quería que ella viese el prominente sonrojo que había surgido en sus mejillas. Notó como su corazón había comenzado a bombear más rápidamente de lo normal, golpeando con fuerza su pecho. ¿Qué era este sentimiento? Él era como un crío, debido a que lo único que le importaba era recrearse. Y, a pesar de su edad quinceañera, jamás se había fijado en otra cosa, menos en chicas. ¿Acaso _Yokoi_ era la causante de esta confusión que se libraba en su mente? ¡¿Yokoi Rumi?!

Empujó el peluche hacia una de las esquinas del banco, para poder dejar el centro de éste libre. Posteriormente, cruzó los brazos sobre la tabla de madera y escondió su cabeza en ellos. Por primera vez en su vida, ya no tenía muchas ganas de jugar… ahora quería pensar lo que había acabado de acontecerle tras haberle echado un vistazo a su compañera. Tenía que comprender qué había pasado exactamente. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a observarla fijamente de reojo, concentrándose en cada detalle de Yokoi. La muchacha, por su parte, sólo le respondía con miradas interrogantes.

Seki en ningún momento había advertido lo linda que era su compañera: tenía unos rasgos infantiles muy bonitos, unos ojos llamativos y un buen cuerpo. ¿Acaso había recién caído en cuenta de que Rumi… era una chica? ¿La había visto —de golpe, como algunas cosas suelen suceder en esta vida— como la chica que realmente era y no como a alguien que ves prácticamente todos los días?

_Muchas cosas pueden cambiar con tan sólo una mirada._

La muchacha, luego de sentirse muy observada, comenzó a cohibirse, por lo que decidió esconder su rostro tras su libro de problemas matemáticos, esperando que Seki se distrajera de su persona. No obstante, no tenía ni idea de todos los pensamientos acerca de ella que se liberaban en la mente de su compañero de banco. Si supiera, lo más seguro era que soltase un chillido de estupefacción que sería escuchado por toda la manzana, y sería nuevamente regañada por el profesor, como solía ocurrir en antaño.

Seki se sentía nervioso. Por fin estaba ocupando su mente en algo mucho más serio que sus entretenciones infantiles. Toda su mente se había llenado de la imagen de Rumi, descubriendo lo esencial que ella se había convertido por el simple hecho de sentarse junto a él. ¿Quién había sido la que, a pesar de tener conocimiento de sus entretenciones, se había quedado en silencio y no lo había acusado en ningún momento? ¿Quién algunas veces se había hecho partícipe de sus extravagantes creaciones porque le llamaban la atención, a pesar de que solía echarlas a perder? ¿Quién se había transformado en la única cómplice de sus juegos, y lo ayudaba cuando el profesor estaba a punto de descubrirlo? ¿Quién se echaba sobre sus hombros toda la culpa cuando cualquier maestro se molestaba por no tomarle atención, cuando era él quien no estaba interesado en sus clases? Nada más y nada menos que Yokoi, aquella joven que todos los días se sentaba a su lado. Sin darse cuenta, ella se había convertido en alguien sumamente importante en su desinteresada vida escolar; se había convertido en una verdadera _compañera_. Y claro, ahora que recién se había percatado de que ella era significativa para él, se dedicó el resto de la clase a observarla de reojo. Yokoi, por su parte, se extrañó que de Toshinari se hubiese quedado tranquilo por un momento, sin hacer ninguna actividad fuera de lo común. No obstante, en ningún momento atribuyó esta supuesta serenidad al hecho de que él la estuviera observando, si no que pensaba que el muchacho estaba planeando qué hacer para lo que quedaba del horario o para el día siguiente.

No tenía ni idea que su compañero había tomado una firme decisión.

El timbre que anunciaba el término de la clase sonó, manifestando que el día escolar había llegado a su fin. La muchacha se colocó un mechón de su pelo blanco tras su pequeña oreja, para luego dedicarse a guardar sus cuadernos y libros en su bolso sin levantarse de su asiento. Estaba tan ensimismada en su labor de ordenar, que no se percató que Seki no estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella. En vez de eso, dejando sus cuadernos intactos bajo su pupitre, tomó el peluche y se puso de pie, mostrando decisión en sus facciones.

El muchacho se acercó rápidamente a ella. Seki era un joven de decisiones rápidas y precisas, por lo que no requirió de un mayor análisis de la situación. Había descubierto algo importante, y simplemente tenía que manifestarlo. Punto, fin del asunto. Por ende, una vez posicionado frente a ella y manteniendo la vista fija en los ojos confusos de Rumi, murmuró:

—Me gustas.

Tras esto, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa mientras le alargaba el peluche, aguardando que la joven lo aceptara. Yokoi le observaba boquiabierta, sin creerse aún lo que había oído. Había oído mal, de seguro. Él siempre la había sorprendido con algo diferente durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos como compañeros de clase, pero nunca le había salido con algo así. No obstante, al notar la seriedad en los ojos verdes de Seki, comprendió que este chico realmente le estaba hablando en serio. Por ende, terminó ruborizándose hasta las orejas, mientras su vista se desviaba hacia el peluche que el sonriente joven aún le tendía.

—Yo… —murmuró, pensando en qué podía responderle. Realmente la había pillado volando bajo. No obstante, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía, concluyó que lo mínimo que podía hacer era agradecerle por el adorable regalo que le estaba haciendo. Por ende, aceptó el peluche y, con voz apenada, continuó—: Gracias.

El chico simplemente asintió con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos, mostrando satisfacción. Enseguida, y sin agregar nada más, le dio la espalda a la muchacha y comenzó a guardar sus cosas con rapidez. Una vez listo, se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y se marchó con una sonrisa intacta en su rostro.

No pidió ningún tipo de respuesta ni realizó otro comentario. Simplemente con esas dos palabras bastaba para dejar todo claro.

Rumi se mantuvo unos segundos en blanco, digiriendo lo que había acabado de acontecer. De un momento a otro Toshinari se le había declarado, y de un momento a otro desapareció con suma tranquilidad. Cuando logró por fin volver en sí tras la sorpresa, sus orbes marrones se posaron nuevamente en aquel peluche de felpa que tanto había admirado minutos atrás y que ahora le pertenecía. Dejó escapar una cálida risa, para luego sonreír con cierta vergüenza.

—Dios, Seki… Siempre sorprendiéndome con tus cosas. ¡Mira lo que acabas de confesarme!

Y en ese momento fue cuando cayó en cuenta de algo sumamente importante: ahora que lo pensaba, aquellas eran las primeras palabras que Seki le había dirigido utilizando directamente su _voz_.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado~_


End file.
